Broken
by DarkTigerGirl
Summary: [Sequel to Insanity]Edward has completely lost himself, and there's no way for him to be saved. Envy refuses to let his brother except this fate, and is willing to do anything to save him. There’s only one thing standing in his way though…himself…
1. Entry 1

**A/N**: Hay all! It took me a while but I'm back! Thank you all SO much for loving _Insanity_, and as promised here's the sequel. I wont going into detail about what goes on (might spoil it), but I will tell you this…its angsty.

On a random note: Visit my LJ! I started a new fanfic there! It's under the penname, well, DarkTigerGirl!

Now onto the story.

**Warnings: **Regret,depression, imprisonment of ones mind

* * *

**Entry #1**

* * *

Emptiness. Denying the emptiness was worse then becoming lost in it, so he chose to become lost. He made this decision years ago, wanting nothing more then to diminish his pain. He wanted to die so badly, but the people around him refused to give him such a pleasure. Oh no, dying was considered a pleasure where he was. It meant escape. It meant that you could truly be free. Three years…it had been three years since he was locked away from the real world; thrown into complete and utter despair. He was alone, he had no family. He had forgotten a long time ago what it felt like to be 'loved' by someone else. His heart was gone, having long been broken years ago. 

The emptiness was his only comfort. It was a way to escape from the world that detested him so much. It was by no mean pleasant to drift in everlasting emptiness, because every now and them _they_ would come back. Memories… Memories of a time when he was strong; when he fought against the emptiness. He had tried to block out most of them, but one always managed to slip thru. That was his reason for sitting where he was, near the window. He had remembered a very rare moment in his life, a time when he was happy. He never thought about the memories that slipped out of the emptiness's grasp, but for some reason he wanted to remember this one.

He had forgotten what age he was during it, but he knew he was young. He must have been playing outside, because he remember sitting on a lush green field crying. He had fallen and scraped his knee. All of this meant nothing to him; what did matter was the person who scooped him up and carried him on their back. He was…happy. Even though he was in pain, he was happy. The person mutter things along the line of 'I told you not to go that far' and 'You're so accident-prone'. He knew that behind those words, there was kindness. Gazing out of the window, he watched as the people passed by, not one dared to look at the building they passed. Central Mental Institution.

It was, in truth, a hell-hole. Its employees would mistreatment the patients, causing them to be worse off then they already were. The constant threats were nothing compared to the molestation and abuse of the medication. Whether you liked it or not, if you were placed into Central Mental Institute, you were going to be molested. It had already happened to him too many times to count. The employees would come into the patient's room, and liked to 'have fun' with them. They never went to far though, in fear of a lawsuit of some kind. What made the situation worse was the fact that they were cameras placed in the patients rooms. The security guards were paid 'not to care' about what went on in the rooms.

The medication abuse was a mild thing. Every so often the employees would administer medication over the recommended dose. At lest once a month someone would OD one of the patients; causing the victim to be rushed to the hospital.

He hated it here, and he cursed the people who sent him to this living hell. But he stopped once he had learned that it did him no good. He had gone numb from the years of neglect. There was no 'hope' for him. Hope was one for the things swallowed by the emptiness. Even if he wanted to break free from the emptiness, he couldn't. He was to far gone he couldn't come back.

He was so focused on losing himself further, that he didn't register the door opening, or even closing for that matter. It wasn't until a hand softly placed itself on top of his head that he tensed up slightly.

"Ed relax, it's just me…" came the voice of the owner.

He didn't answer. He knew who the person behind him was. It was the same person that had appeared in his memories often. The only person that still gave a damn about him in this world.

Envy, his older brother.

Though Envy was his real brother by birth, he still felt very close to him. The sin also shared the same dislike for their parents as the blonde did. They were the ones who had thrown his younger brother into this…prison. He wanted t badly for him to leave, but he did not get a say in that matter. It was up to the institutions on whether he left, and so far they had decided to keep him there until he died. He broke his heart to find out that the only time he could see the blonde was in some dingy room. The best way to describe the room was…blank. The walls, white and bare, as well as the entire room. The bed looked to hard dreadfully uncomfortable. There was a bathroom, but just like everything else it was also bare. Envy then looked at what he the blonde was wearing. It was the regulation attire for the patients at the institution. Long pants that looked too big on the blonde, along with T-shirt. And, surprise, they were white. Envy hated this room along with those clothes; it only made him fell worse about the blonde's situation. Putting on a fake smile, he patted the blonde on the head.

"Aw come on Ed, I came all this way and you're not going to say anything to me?" He joked.

Still nothing. Ed had long since stopped talking as well as smile, but every now and then he would say something. Sometimes it was a word, sometimes a sentence. But he only spoke to Envy; if anyone else would try to get a word out of him, they would fail miserably. But the one thing he would not do for anyone, not even Envy, was smile. Envy removed his hand and moved, so he was now in front of the blonde. Crouching down, his smile widened.

"Please…say something to me today." He pleaded.

Envy let out a sight as he, once again, did not get a respond from the blonde.

"Ed…please." He pleaded again, smile fading fast.

The blonde's hand twitched. He didn't like seeing Envy like this, it wasn't like him. One of the blonde memoirs of him portrayed the sin as a foul-mouth asshole, who only showed his soft side to his younger brother. The blonde moved his hand and placed it on Envy's shoulder.

"…don't…" He muttered.

Envy instantly lit up.

"Don't what Ed?"

The hand on the sins shoulder griped the fabric.

"…leave me…"

Envy reached up and wrapped his arms around the blonde. This was not his Edward; this was an empty shell of a person. All of his emotions were bottled away, never to see the light again unless the sin did something about it.

"Ed…I really don't want to leave you but…"

The blonde's grip tightened.

"…I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, okay?"

The blonde said nothing, but his grip did loosen. Envy lifted the very light weight blonde up, and proceeded to walk over to the bed. Once there, he placed the blonde down and sat on the edge of the bed. Had already begun to fall asleep, even though Envy was told by one of the employees that a sedative was required to put the blonde to sleep, since he 'never seemed to sleep'. The sin wasn't stupid, knew that the blonde did feel safe, so to keep himself from harm the blonde never slept.

Just as the blonde was half asleep, Envy noticed something. He wasn't really sure of what it was though, so he lifted the blonde's sleeve to get a better look at it. The sins eyes widened in horror.

It was a bruise, and it looked fresh.

"Ed…where did this come from?"

* * *

**A/N: **Yes! First chapter done! Review please! I want to know what you think! 


	2. Entry 2

A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing! I didn't talk about what Envy did BEFORE he visits Ed. So here it is! Seeing that Envy is twenty (three years after _Insanity_, which means Ed is nineteen) two things can be expected; college and a part-time job. Oh and the last part of the story is…well…you'll see….

**Warnings:** Exhaustion, room-mates, and evil men

* * *

**Entry #2**

* * *

3:00 am. It had been thirteen hours since he had seen Edward, nine hours since he had gotten home from his job, and five hours since he had started his homework. After finding the bruise on Edward's shoulder and not getting a response from him, he immediately questioned one for the employees that often took care of the blonde. Envy could only come to two conclusions; Edward was inflicting damage on himself, or… 

Someone was doing this to him.

The employee reassured him that nothing 'bad' had happened to his brother. He then told the sin about his refusal to speak to anymore and he was hurting himself as a 'stress reliever'. Envy could only scowl inwardly. The people here must have thought he was just another stupid sucker, someone who would believe anything they said. But he wasn't. It had been a bruise not a cut that had been on Edward's shoulder, and Envy was sure as hell that his brother wasn't slamming himself against the walls. The sin did not want to take the conversation any further then it already had gone. So with a fake smile, he left the Institution. He hated leaving his brother in that place. He felt Edward's pain, and it killed him to see the blonde in the condition he was in. The sin was going to find away around the rules and take his brother away from that hell. However, he did not dare let himself think of what he would do to his brother after he had taken him away from the Institution.

Envy did not like for his mind to wonder to place it did not belong. It happened pretty regularly, but only during his dreams. He hated the perverted images of his younger brother in very provocative situation that his mind would make up. He cursed himself for ever thinking about his brother in _that_ way. Yes, he did love Edward more then a normal brother should, but he didn't want to feel anything sexual towards him. He didn'tlike sounding like one of those cheesy soaps, but he truly did love Edward more then life itself. Envy sometime caught himself daydreamed or sleeping during his classes and job; which only made his predicament worse. He was often scolded by both his Professor and Boss for 'being a hard worker, but not taking what he did seriously'. None of that was true though. The sin did work very hard at what he did and took what he did seriously, but he just had so much on his mind that slack off without even knowing it. Life was not a joke to Envy, it was a sick joke. If things really did happen for a reason and some divine power really was working all of this, then Envy really wished it would cut Ed some slack.

Bringing his attention back to the task at hand, the only thing the sin could do was sigh. Envy had signed himself up for a psychiatry class for the soul purpose of understanding what was going on in his blonde brother's head. He had understood everything so far, but there was still something he needed to know. The blonde was started to isolate himself and Envy wanted to know why. The isolation was happening slowly; Edward would usually wait for the sins arrival in the recreational room or some other heavily populated area. But now, Envy had noticed that the blonde would rather stay in his room then be around others. Had something happened to him while Envy was away? That thought had mad its way into his mind on numerous occasions. After seeing the bruise on Edward's shoulder his suspicions were slowly being conformed.

Envy was so preoccupied with so many things, he didn't notice his room-mate pounding on his door. He had been for the past five minutes. Envy finally snapped out of his trance when he heard his door get kicked in. In stepped a very irritated young man. His long jet black hung loosely in a lazy ponytail; he didn't bother to make it look pretty seeing that it was the middle of the night. He was wearing nothing more then a pair of polka-dotted boxers, which he wore just to piss Envy off. He didn't get why it irked the sin so much, but he kept at it for the humor. The sin tilted his head back and gave him irritated but exhausted look.

"Don't you knock?" He questioned.

"I have been for the past five fucking minutes."

The sin shrugged.

"Unless you have something to say, fix my door and leave." He said dryly.

"See, that's what I'm here! You've been pushing yourself more then usual and, you know, it's not healthy."

Envy didn't say anything. Had he really been pushing himself?

"Look, if it'll help I'll get a job."

"…didn't you already try that once?"

"Well it wasn't my fault the guy fired me..."

Envy feel very talkative anymore, so he just went back to his essay. Fifteen pages on the psyche and how it functions; it was not an easy task. Envy just wanted to get the damn thing done, but there were so many distractions in his life it really looked like he wasn't going to.

"Envy, as a friend I really suggest you take tomorrow off."

"…I can't."

"…I never said you shouldn't visit your brother…"

Things were silent again. He knew the sin would not be happy if he didn't get to see his brother. Dealing with an upset Envy that had not seen his brother for twenty-four hours or more was not an easy thing to deal with.

"Would you at least consider it?"

"Will it make you leave me alone?"

"Yes."

"…fine, I'll consider it…" he said witha sigh.

With a smile of triumph, he turned on his heel and started out of the door. It would usually take him hours to convince to do something he wanted. To him Envy was an abnormal guy; he never parted, he had never seen him with a girl or even anybody for that matter. He was starting to wonder if the guy even had a social life.

"Hay Ling…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever wear those things again."

* * *

The silence of the night air was broken with the sound of a door being opened. It did not matter to the blonde who it was; he just knew what was doing to happen. Since he never slept, Edward often sat by the window gazing up at the moon. It was his only friend at night. He knew it couldn't hurt him, couldn't touch him. He wanted so badly to been like the moon he saw, free. The blonde wished for more time with it, but he was yanked away from it by his shoulder and slammed against a wall. He winched slightly as the man squeezed the shoulder with the bruise on it. Before he knew it his captor had ripped his shirt off, discarding it to the floor. Edward looked away, but was forced to look up at the man. The blonde didn't care about what the man looked like; all he wanted was for this to be over. He felt a hand slowly travel down from his neck and onto his bare chest. 

He bit back a moan as the man began to play with his right nipple. His capture tweaked it extra hard causing him to whimper in pain. The man smirked. Edward hated that smirk. It was lust filled which meant he was going to be hurt. The blonde felt that hand that was messing around with his nipple, trail further down his abdomen. It stopped at the hem of his pants. The man slowly slid down the blonde's pants making him shiver slightly as the cold air hit him. As the man's hand began to slide down to his groin, something clicked in Edward's head.

He began to scream blood murder.

The man was shocked to say the lest. He took his other hand and struck the blonde across the face, thinking that a little pain would shut him up. It only made it worse. The man panicked and firmly slapped his hand over the blonde's mouth. That also didn't help, so the man started to drag him out of the room, his hand still firmly placed over Edward's mouth. Edward closed his eyes tight and continued to scream. Edward felt the man stop for a brief moment; thinking that the man had giving up. Just has he opened hid eyes the blonde was trusted into an white room. He hit the ground hard causing him to groan in pain. Lifting his head he looked around. The room was, like everything else, white; with the exceptions of a few blood stains on the wall and floor. With that said, Edward knew exactly where he was.

The time out room.

This was punishment for 'acting out'. The employees would leave patients in the room for hours at a time. They said it would help the patients 'think about what they had done'. It locked from the inside so the patients couldn't get out. Just incase one of the employees were accidentally locked in, they were given special keys to unlock the door. There was a small window in the door that allowed the employees to look into the room, ridiculing however was inside. But by far the worst part about this room was…

It was sound-proof.

Edward tried to get up but the man pushed him back down. The blonde began to scream again which did him no good. The man pinned him down and smirked.

"Scream all you want, no one will hear you."

The blonde's captor used one had to hold Edward's wrist together. With his free hand he began to roam the blonde's body. The blonde had stopped screaming and sobbed. This was the first time in three years he had let an emotion slip thru. What made him scream? Did it have to do memory that had suddenly appeared?

Edward was sure it had something to do with that.

* * *

_Envy muttered under his breath as he finished putting a bandage on his brother's elbow. This was the fifth time this week that the blonde had been pushed around by the bullies at their school. They would constantly tease the blonde about his height, which would lead to them pushing the blonde around and giving him a few scrapes. The sin had managed to fight them off this time, going after the main kid and giving him a black-eye. Edward sat on the ground still sobbing. _

"_T-thank you…" He said._

"_Ed, you're ten years old so act like it, you need to take a stand."_

_Edward felt like crying again after hearing his brother's harsh words. He knew Envy meant well but he just wished he wouldn't be so brutal about it. _

"_Envy…are you-"_

"_I'm annoyed, but not at you." He interrupted._

_Envy shook his head._

"_If you're not going to fight back, then at lest scream. Don't worry about what you say, just do it."_

_Edward looked confused for a minute._

"_Why should I scream?"_

"_So I can come and save you."_

_Edward whipped away his remaining tears and smiled a little. The sin may have been harsh at time, but he always managed to put a smile on the blonde's face. _

* * *

The blonde was left in the room, naked, shivering and sobbing. He now knew the reason behind his sudden out burst. It was foolish for him to do it in the first place, knowing very well that no one would come for him. The blonde weakly got to his knees, and crawled over to the nearest corner. The man had already left, locking Edward inside the room until someone noticed he was gone. The blonde felt disgusted with himself. The sickening man had touched him over and over again, making his body do things that he wished it hadn't. 

Edward curled up into a little ball and lay there. He blocked his emotions away for one reason; he didn't want to be hurt anymore. He wanted to become like the room around him, blank. But there was still a small part of him that was holding onto something.

What it was, the blonde didn't know.

"Nii-san…"

* * *

A/N: Yes! Another chapter done! Review! 


	3. Entry 3

**A/N:** Oh! Sorry about the late update! But I'm back! Yes I know; I torture Ed quite a bit in my fics, but only for the sake of the plot! It'll get better for him, promise! For the next err…let's say two three chapters, Ed is going to be tortured physically and mentally. This is a warning! Oh and one of my reviewers asked what 'to break' or 'broken' meant. I just means that someone has diminished someone else's will to carry on or their will to fight back…or at least that's what I think, I could be wrong. Oh and they also asked about Roy.

…you'll see in later chapters.

**On a random note:** I have ANOTHER fanfic that I'm thinking about making. Lately I've been thinking about this weird pairing ...Heiderich x Pride!Ed. Why? Because a friend of mine and I were role playing on AIM, and we just happened to make up this pairing. The more we added, the more I started to say 'wow...they're really cute together...' So I'm thinking about make a fanfic; AU of course. I have a pretty good idea about what I want to do (it's going to be a romance story), but I'm not sure about how other people will take the pairing...I guess it's one of those 'love it or hate it' kinds of things, but oh well. Please tell me what you think!

**Warnings: **Restricting ones self, presents, and thoughts of suicide

* * *

Entry #3

* * *

Closed curtains blocked out the sun, making it so the room was nearly pitch black. He didn't want to see it; it would only remind him of what he had and what he had lost. No…he didn't want to remember the 'happy times'. He didn't want to have any recollection of anything having to do with that time. He wanted to die and he finally found a way to. The blonde was barely holding onto reality, he wasn't sure how much longer he could believe that the world around him was full of 'good people'. His perception on life was nothing but grim, showing him that nothing but pain could come from life. Death would be such an easy escape. Yes, he knew the people around him would stop him. They always found a way to. Edward had many thought about suicide; it was something that took up most of his day. Hanging himself would be take far too long, which also went along with strangulation. An overdose on sedatives would be too hard, the employees kept those under heavy lock and key. Cutting himself would be next; getting his hands on surgical knife would be easy. The problem with that was the mess he'd leave behind. So he went for the next best thing...downing himself. 

The blond had come upon this idea when he was finally found in the Time Out Room. It had taken the employees hours to figure out that he had even left his room. Once found he was wrapped in a very rough blanket and put into a wheelchair. As he was wheeled back to his room he had over heard one of the male employees talking about alcohol. He didn't hear theentire conversation, but he did however hear a phrase that replayed itself over and over again in his head.

_Drown your sorrows_

So here he was in the bathroom, watching as the water in the bathtub rose. The blonde sat fully clothed in the tub and waited. He saw no point in taking his clothes off, and he would rather be found clothed instead of naked. He didn't like seeing himself naked, simply because he hated his body. Over the years his usually tan skin had turned pale for the lack of sun. His hair had become far too long, it was starting to touch is lower back. He never bothered with it, never putting it into any sort of style. He had forgotten his original reason for keeping it like this long, but he knew it had something to do with Envy…Did he feel the need to please him? That couldn't have been it…but if that as the reason, why would he want to please his brother? It was just Envy after all.

Edward allowed his mind to wonder, hoping it would lead him to the answer. This was deeply troubling to him. The blonde didn't want to have any emotions toward anything, but something was forcing him to…_feel_. Why after all these year was this starting to happen? He had been so quiet, so lifeless, and so mediocre, why was it all starting to come apart? Could it be that Envy was doing thisto him? Were the memories of his brother starting to unlock something that the blonde fought so hard to hide? Edward leaned against the back of the bathtub and began to slide his way down into the water. The water was freezing so he began to shake. The blonde took in a deep breath and completely submerged himself in the water. He wrapped his arms around himself as he began to tremble more. He wanted the cold to numb him so that there was no pain. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, letting go of the air that he had left. Just as he let out his last breath, he heard the faint sound of a door being opened. Jolting forward he began to cough. There was a light knock at the bathroom door that told him exactly who it was.

"Ed, are you okay in there?"

Edward got out of the bathtub and drained the water. It was official, there was no point in killing himself since Envy was always going to stop whether he knew it or not. The blonde began to peel his drenched clothing off of him and toss it to the floor. There was just too much he needed to know, like why the sin had such an influence on him, and killing himself was not going to help. But after he received the answers to his questions he would most certainly go thru with it the next time. Envy spoke again, but this time he had more concern in his voice.

"Ed, please answer me."

The blonde walked over and opened to door, causing the sin to freeze. Envy felt an urge start to build up within him. It happened every time he thought about the blonde in a sexual way. It drove him mad; all he wanted to do was touch and ravage his brother's body. He knew it wasn't right, but the sheer image of the blonde naked was enough to make him want to pleasure himself at night. Right now he was trying his best not to touch Edward at all.

"I-I took the day off and…I got you something…"

The sin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small stuffed bear. The fabric it was made out of was a tan velvet looking material that gave it the look of a shiny stone. It looked somewhat limp that told the blonde that it was not stuffed completely. Two black beads were used for its eyes and a dark blue ribbon was tied around its neck in a little bow. Edward looked at the bear and then back at Envy.

"I know it seems a little babyish…but I didn't know what else to get…"

The blonde took a step forward and pressed his head against Envy's chest. The sin froze again. He wanted to put his arms around his brother but he knew that nothing good would come from it.

"D-does that mean you like it?"

Envy felt the blonde slightly move which he took as a nod. Edward moved closed to the sin and gripped onto his shirt. He unknowingly brushed his groin up against the sin making him sharply inhale. Envy could not long take it anymore, so he tightly held the blonde and buried his face in his soft damp hair.

'_I don't want to hurt you…but I'm starting to lose control over this feeling…'_

* * *

A/N: Ah! It's so short! I'll make it longer the next time! Review please! 


	4. Entry 4

**A/N:** Hello! Thank you all so much for reviewing. Ah! I have much to do and so little time to do it! So I'm going to make this Authors Note kind of short. I really don't have anything really important to say…

**Warnings: **Significant dreams, losing a dear friend, and sleeping pills

* * *

**Entry #4**

* * *

Sleep was something he did not need at this moment. The last thing he needed was the images of what happened that afternoon to flood back into his memories. He may not have wanted to sleep, but he had to. It was already four in the morning, if he forced himself to stay up any longer he would with out a doubt collapses in class. It had already happened once and he had to be rushed to the hospital. Once he was awake, he had reassured the doctor that he was alright and no longer needed medical attention. But he was forced to stay for another day. The doctor had diagnosed him with exhaustion. Well, shit! He didn't need a doctor to tell him that! He was given a prescription for sleeping piles, and was warned by the doctor to only take two a night. They were powerful and the whole bottle was enough to knock an elephant out. Taking anymore then two pills a night would knock the sin out for an entire day. So here he was, sitting at his desk staring that the bottle of pills he was given. He tapped his index finger against the top comparing the pros against the cons. And there were a lot more cons. The guilt of what he was doing began to eat at him. He didn't want to dream about his brother, but he needed conserve his energy for school. 

'_Do I really want this…?' _

He popped open the top and pulled out two pills. They were rather small and colorless. Opening his mouth he dropped both of them in and swallowed. Getting up from his desk, he walked over to his bed and collared face first into it, sighing. He knew what coming next; drowsiness. He looked over at his alarm clock, which read 4: 21 am, and decided that he might as well suck it up and sleep. 'What's the worst that could happen?' was something he didn't even what to think about at this moment. He grabbed one his fluffy white pillow and thru it over his head. Ling had told him numerous times not to sleep like that, fearing that he might suffocate himself.

He really didn't care; all he wanted was for to stop dreaming. He had tried everything, but they all proved useless. He was a fool to think that they could have helped in the first place. Why should he keep running from what he wants most? Why shouldn't he just pin his brother down and screw his brains out? Why not just get the whole thing over with? Because it wasn't about what he wanted, it was about what Edward wanted. But he didn't know how long he could hold back, how long he could keep his hands off of the blonde.

He knew it wouldn't be long.

* * *

"_Envy…"_

_This was the way it always started. He would always call my name in _that_ way. The way that told me he wanted me in a way I so dearly he didn't. It was always the same…the way he looked down at me, his lusted filled eyes scanning my body…I couldn't take it. He leaned down and kissed me, wanting to receive the same treatment. Without a second thought I gave him what he wanted. As soon as I did his tongue darted into my mouth, tasting me. I was holding myself back and he knew it. The Edward in my head was nothing like the Edward I knew...I had created him out of nothing then sexual-frustration. He was aggressive, a little violent at time, but even he couldn't satisfy me for long…after all he was just nothing more then a figment. A figment of my sick fantasies…_

_There was nothing I could do but lay there, completely helpless to fight against my urges. Edward…he was going to torture me...and it's my own fault. I felt a hand slips itself underneath my shirt. It slowly caressed my skin making me shiver. How could I stop this? Stop something I wanted to happen. As he made his way down my chest, I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Why was he being gentle today? He was acting...different...he had stopped attacking me and was now looking me in the eye...what was going on?_

"_Envy…don't let them hurt me again…" He said in an almost…frightened voice._

_This startled me a bit. _

"…_who? Who's hurting you?"_

_He didn't answer. He did however look over at his shoulder. I sat up and looked at it…it was the same shoulder with the bruise on it. I look up at him, trying to see if I could get an explanation out of him. _

"_Edward, how did-"_

"_You already know the answer to that…" He cut me off._

_When he looked back up at me I felt my heart begin to break. Pain, undeniably pain was written all over his face, yet…he was smiling. It was a smile that held something behind it…this smile nearly brought me to tears. He wrapped his arms around me and placed his head on my chest. I held him tight and refused to let go. What was going on? Did I really know the answer to all of this…? _

_Edward…please…I don't know what to do…_

"_Nii-san…I'm sorry-"_

"_No…don't apologize for anything…" I cut him off. _

_He didn't need to apologize…I loved every moment I spent with him, whether it had been good or bad. Just being around him made me happy, but now…_

…

…

…

_I can do nothing but watch him slowly drift further and further away from me. _

* * *

He was gone…his little bear friend was gone. Those bastards had come in the middle of the night and pried it from his hands. They said that 'Things like this did not belong in the possession of someone like _you_…' and with that said, they left. He would not show it, but he truly cherished that little bear. It was the only thing that made him…happy. Happy because he had gotten it from Envy, and also that it reminded him of a better time. It made him almost…dare he said it…smile. It was amazing…he had had that small plush bear for only a few hours and it had done so much to him…it inspired him. It inspired him so much that he wanted to be free; away from this room and away from this horrid place. And with that, Edward got up from his chair and made his way over to the door. He placed his hand on the knob and slowly turned it. He knew the loud creaking noise it emitted could be heard thru the halls, but he didn't care. 

With a 'click' the door opened. The blonde walked into the hallway and slowly made his way to the entrance. Would he make it? Maybe not…Did he care? Not really…

All he cared about was…

'_Envy…'_

* * *

A/N: SWEET JIMINY! I'M SOOO SORRY FOR BEING GONE SO LONG! (Bowes many times) There's just been a HELL of a lot of stuff going on! I'm SO sorry! 


End file.
